1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulator apparatus and, in particular, to an insulative device with identifier means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many laboratory applications, the initial fabrication of a circuit design utilizing dual in-line circuit packages is effected with a printed circuit board having a plurality of wirewrap terminals emanating from one side. Almost all cross-connections between the various packages are completed with individual leads wirewrapped to the terminals. Frequently, these connections are identified on a wiring list which sets out the row and terminal numbers for the terminals to be cross-connected. As the density of the cross-connect wiring increases, it becomes extremely difficult to rapidly identify the proper terminals. To date it appears that this problem remains without solution.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to decrease the amount of time required to effect circuit cross-connections called for on a circuit wiring list.
Another object is to improve the degree of accuracy in completed circuit cross-connections.
A further object of the present invention is to clearly identify the row and terminal number of each terminal on the printed circuit board even when the cross-connection wiring becomes relatively dense.
Yet another object is to facilitate terminal identification by having terminal identification markings juxtaposed exposed terminal tips.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an identification device which when installed still permits ready access by a wirewrap tool.
An even further object is to include provision in the identification device for securing it to rows of parallel wirewrap terminals.